Protection
by Gamergirl100
Summary: My own version of M!Hawke and Fenris's first time together. It's kinda the same...not really. It is VERY vivid and should only be viewed if you like hard core stuff. All characters used belong to Bioware, including Dragon Age, this is Guy on Guy, don't l.


"Hurt my friend and I will kill you"! This tone and attitude was completely different than the kind, I'd do anything for you tone that Garret Hawke always had. Frankly, it scared Fenris. Hawke was almost too nice for his own good, but this menacing tone he was holding toward the blood mage who'd kidnapped Isabela was as unknown as a Quanari in the Grey Wardens. "To hell with the hostage! It's the Champion I want!" Grace said as she revealed her true potential, summoning the blood magic from the depths of her being. With one quick flash, all the mages surrounding Grace followed in pursuit, throwing lightning and ice around with a flick of their wrist. Fenris was the first to react, seeing as he knew mages' were always up to something. He quickly drew his blade from his back and dashed over to a mage on the right of Grace. Without hesitation he swung hard making contact with the mage,sending him howling with pain and bending over grabbing his side. Fenris then drew his blade above his head and swiftly brought it down to connect with the mages neck. It had seem like it had taken an instant for the mages blood to spew all over Fenris, and he was ready to move on the the next. But when he looked up, he noticed that not everyone had been fighting an apprentice. Aveline was using her shield to block, without any breaks to use her sword for damage. She was being pushed back by fire ball after fire ball blazing on her thick, metal, Templar shield. Varric was using a storm of arrows, but due to the mage on his tail, he kept missing. He shot one in the leg, forcing her to hit the hard, sandy ground in an instant. But then, there was Hawke. Taking on three of the abominations at once and still practically begging for more. With a quick swing of his fore arm, he had one of the older mages screaming out with blood trickling down his throat as his inards nearly spilt outwards from the massive rip in his gut. The other two had been caught when he thrusted his blade into both of their chests. Two birds with one stone. Hawke took off shortly after to help Aveline who had been cornered in between too large boulders. Snapping back into reality, Fenris realized the fight was still in action. After a seemingly long time, all the apostates lay dead in pools of blood and the well grouped team was exhausted. Alain, a last minute companion, was left speechless as Hawke sheethed his sword. When was done double checking the area, he ran to a still unconscious Isabela. "Grace used blood magic to keep her held. It's the only way to save her."Alain said pulling a dagger from his side. Fenris rolled his eyes and scoffed in distaste. It seemed like blood magic was 'the only way' in a lot of situations. Alain sliced his hand and moved it over Isabella. Almost instantly Hawke felt a weight removed from the air around them. Isabella's eyes shot open and she immediately gasped for air that had evacuated her lungs during her unconscious hold. After collecting herself and going into mushy details thanking them, Hawke particularly, they started heading to the Hanged Man. Isabela insisted that Hawke had to play Wicked Grace with her since it was his fault that she got kidnapped. Fenris could see the pain from those words on Hawke's face and so could Isabella. The worst part was that he believed it and she knew it. After Isabella kept pestering him with guilt, and even Varric joined in, Hawke gave up and agreed to meet them later for ONE game and A pint. Fenris rolled his eyes to himself at the fact that Hawke gave up so easily when he really didn't want to do it, but he knew he was taking the blame for Isabella's kidnapping. He couldn't quite say why, but that made Fenris angry. Everything bad that happened to Hawke mad him sad and everyone who was mean or rude to him made him angry. Why is that? He couldn't quite name it, but because he got so mad at meesly little things so easily made him even more aggitated. Why did this man have the capability to be in his thoughts all day, and sometimes even through the night? Why during every battle did he think to himself, "I have to protect Hawke"? Hawke was more than capable of taking care of himself, but for some reason Fenris had this urge to protect him. Even if that meant locking him away from the rest of the world to do so. What was this feeling? Fenris felt like a young teenage girl love struck over a glorious knight. Wait..._Love?_ To Fenris that was highly impossible. Love wasn't something he did or even had any interest in...then why did that word taste so good on his lips? Could he possibly be in love with Hawke? Maybe infatuated, but love? More importantly, did Hawke feel the same? Oh, no. Hawke would probably think of this as a idiotic waste of time that was only pondered up during boredom. But...what if? What if he-"Fenris? Earth to Fenris." Hawke said cutting him off from his thoughts. "Are you coming? We've been here for a few minutes now and you're just standing here". Fenris's face lit up like a red flame in a fire place. In fact, he could feel the heat run all the way up to the tip of his ears. "Oh, uhm.." he cleared his throat," yes, sorry". Hawke smirked as he gestured toward the entrance to the tavern. "It's okay. Come on, you are going to play with us aren't you?" Fenris thought for a moment and went to give his answer when Isabella walked up. "Come on Kitten. The game can't started without you, you know."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Hawke turned his attention back to Fenris. "Join us?"

"No, I think I'll just stand around the bar for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm no good at that game anyway, you have fun though..."

"...I don't just wan-"

"Hawke! Enough with this! Let's go play the game!" Isabella said snatching him away before he could finish. Fenris stared at her with hate that she could feel. Hawke turned his head and waved his hand as a signal of apology and goodbye. All of a sudden, Fenris didn't feel like drinking, or being here in the presence of that dirty pirate. He walked over to the bar and leened on an old wooden post that was holding it up. Fenris and Isabella had always gotten along decently, through the unnecessary jokes and all, but when it came to Hawke, the two were mortal enemies. Fenris could see that Isabella wanted Hawke, as a one night stand no doubt, but Hawke always said no. Why he did, Fenris could never guess, Isabella wasn't ugly by no means. Not Fenris's taste, but not ugly... His taste? What was his taste? He pondered on the thought for a moment but got mad and shook the idea from his head when the first thing he thought of was Hawke. He looked over and noticed Hawke rejecting Isabella again, but it didn't matter what he'd say, Isabella would be shoving her breasts in his face the next chance she got. Fenris stopped leaning on the bar and stood up to leave. Glancing one last time in Hawke's direction, he noticed the smile he was giving Isabella. It made Fenris nervous, almost upset. How could she spark such reactions from him? Reactions that he himself had never been able to trigger. Fenris sighed to himself and took his leave. He scurried across the floor and out the thick tavern door as fast as he could. He didn't want to be in this place anymore. He didn't want to be near that whore, he didn't want to watch her maneuver her way into his pants, and he didn't want to see Hawke give that smile away to anyone...anyone but Fenris. Fenris stood outside the door for a moment but then started walking in the direction of his mansion. He kept thinking to himself how stupid he felt for letting these feelings get to him and mess with his emotions toward everything. It was unfair! Hawke surely didn't share these feelings, and yet they were tearing Fenris apart! How was that fair? Fenris's pace started to quicken the more upset he got. Soon he was sprinting, but where was he in a hurry to get too? Not that hell hole Denarius had once stayed at. He ran, not knowing exactly why, but he wanted so desperately to be away from the Hanged Man...away from Hawke.

Fenris walked into the dirty Hightown mansion from the chill that nipped at him outside. It was no better inside than it was out, but this would have to do. He shuffled through the house until he found his favorite spot in front of the fire in the sitting room on the west side of the towering home. He plopped down in his older, worn, red plush chair warmed from the fire that had been burning for Maker knows how long. It was small, but big enough to warm him from the frost that had been tugging on him even inside the grand home. Grand? Fenris looked around at all the torn paintings and broken flower pots. He shook his head and smirked at the word 'grand'. Denarius always had horrible taste, why, just look at who his favorite toy was. The one person he was desperately trying to get back was a scrawny knife ear that had no talent for anything except sticking his arm through things that Maker knows were not supposed to be stuck through. But then, Denarius didn't really want Fenris, only his markings. Fenris's brow started to furrow with agitation when he started thinking of Denarius. Soon agitation grew into anger and he was up smashing things like he usually does to blow off steam. Fenris looked around the small west side room for something to smash, but noticed that everything in the room was already in pieces. He hastily moved into the next room, looking around and targeting a flower pot on the stairs banister. Pushing it off he mumbled a few words in Tevinter under his breath. Fenris sighed then regained his composure, forgetting everything about Denarius. But then he got angry again at the next subject that tugged at his mind. Hawke. Fenris stomped back into the semi heated room and slumped into his cushiony chair. Why did he get so on edge when he thought about Hawke? What was the purpose of it? Surely someone could explain it to him? What made him even more mad was the feeling he had when he was running from the Hanged Man. Why did he yearn to be away from Hawke so much at that moment? Of course he didn't feel like sitting there watching Isabella grab ass at him all night long, but there was a different reason than that. He could feel it. What if these feelings for him were more serious than he thought? Fenris thought about the definition for love. Wanting that person, no, needing that person. Well, he wouldn't be anywhere without Hawke's assistance, that's for sure. Protecting them at all cost. Fenris wanted to, but knew it wasn't something that was going to happen. But still, the want was enough, wasn't it? And not wanting to give them up to anyone or anything. Fenris thought of all the times he had gotten mad at Isabella for touching Hawke or flirting with him. Fenris would be very angry if Hawke gave in to such a woman, or any woman at all for that matter. But wait, Hawke is a mere man, he would give in to temptation eventually right? And what if he only liked women? Hawke may have turned Isabella down for one nighters, but he had never stopped her from flirting or touching him. What if they were together right now? He had been home long enough for the game to end and for them both to go back to Hawke's estate. Could they be there, together? Fenris shot up in a fit of rage and darted for his thick, clanky front door. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he just had to make sure Hawke hadn't given in to that...woman.

This was down right stupid. Fenris was standing in front of Hawke's house, in the middle of the night, checking to see if Isabella was here... "What in Makers name is wrong with me"? Fenris scowled at himself then hung his head in shame for his own dense actions. "What was I thinking? What has come over me lately?" Fenris yelled tossing his head back up. "Oh Maker, if Hawke finds out about this, I'm done for. He'll make fun of me until the day I die". Fenris swiftly turned around and started walking back in the direction of his Hightown residence only to be stopped by the sound of an opening door and an unfamiliar light shinning on his back.

"Fenris? Is that you"?

"Oh, well, yes".

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night"?

"Right, I know, that's why I was just leaving".

"But you came for something didn't you? That's why you're on my doorstep correct"?

Fenris figited in his spot on the cold, stone ground beneath him, dreading answering that question. He slowly turned around to face Hawke who looked like he had been asleep before Fenris showed up with his nonsense and woke him. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll leave now and let you get back to your sleep. You'll need it after all." Fenris said nodding and turning to continue walking home. "No Fenris, wait. I simply dosed off, what is it you need?" Hawke asked again, this time taking a step out of the warmth of his home. Fenris turned his head to answer, but kept walking in a steady pace away from Hawke's estate. "It really was nothing. If it turns out to be important I can simply talk to you about it in the morning".

"Fenris-"

"Enough Hawke I sai-" Fenris got cut off as he felt the side of his head connect with cold metal as he abruptly fell to the ground."Fenris! Are you alright?" Hawke said running over to his spot on the ground. Fenris shook his head yes but Hawke wasn't convinced. He bent down and helped him up to his feet. "Now what has gotten you so distracted that you're running into lamp posts?" Hawke said in a joking tone examining Fenris's head. Fenris pulled away, almost insulted that Hawke would joke at his pain. "Oh come now Fen, I was just teasing." Hawke said in a defensive tone. "Come inside and let me see, it's to dark to see out here sense you've put out the lamp post." Hawke mocked with a grin. Fenris had never felt so embarrassed. He immediately wanted to be away from Hawke and his teasing, but before he could say no or turn away, Hawke was pulling him by his arm inside the warm domain. The heat from the house and the heat emanating off Fenris's face from embarrassment were almost to overwhelming seeing as he had just come from the frost bitten temperature outside. When they got completely inside the two story mansion, Hawke closed the door with his foot, not releasing Fenris's hand. If he wasn't noticeably blushing before, he was definitely doing so now. Hawke lead them through the main room corridor and into the small sitting room on the left. Still not releasing his hand, Hawke sat Fenris down in his big, leather chair in front of one of his many fireplaces that burned inside the house, crouching in front of him he looked at Fenris with a smile. "Uh, Hawke? You can let go of my hand now." Fenris said, almost stuttering to say the words. "Why would I do that? Your hand is so cold Fenris, you have to be kept warm or you'll catch a cold." Hawke said winking at him. Fenris looked away from Hawke, not wanting him to see the red of his face. "So will you tell me now why you came here? I'm quite eager to know". Fenris's eyes got wide thinking back at the true reason for coming all the way to Hawke's. "I umm..I just wanted...to ummm..." Fenris started to get nervous, and even started to sweat. He looked at Hawke out of the corner of his eye to see what facial expression had befallen him. As he expected, Hawke had a grin from ear to ear on his face. Fenris darted his eyes back the the wall his head had turned to face, then swallowed the lump in his chest that was ready to explode. "H-have you seen Isabella"? Hawke sat up straight, looking at Fenris with total confusion and releasing his hand.

"Isabella? Uhh, no. I left the Hanged Man after Wicked Grace and came home, alone. I don't usually keep track of Isabella. Why"?

"Oh I was just...wondering is all. Well if she's not here then I'll just be going".

"Wait, you came to MY house looking for Isabella? What for"?

"Oh well, you know how she's always groping you and asking for one nighters, I thought there was a possibility she might have finally gotten through to you. It was a simple hunch".

Hawke stood up with almost an angry look on his face and he turned around to stare at the fire, to think Fenris thought. "So let me get this straight, you came all the way to my house looking for Isabella because you thought she was here letting me fuck her brains out? Why? Did you want to get to her first? You always are making this angry expression when I'm near her, is it because you don't want me to score first?" Hawke said turning around with an almost disgusted look pasted where a usually carrying and sweet one was. Fenris could only look back in shock at what was just said to him. Before he could fumble out a reply, Hawke started up again. "Wow, I really thought you were better than that Fen... better than her and this whole jealousy act. It really doesn't suit you." Hawke said getting a disappointed look and turning back to face the burning wood. What? Jealousy? Of Hawke? Andraste guide me! This man is so naive! "Jealousy? Hawke, are you mad?" Fenris said standing up from the thick chair and knocking it back. Hawke turned around to face the elf and make a cutting retort but was cut off. "Why in the name of ANYTHING good would ANYONE be jealous over her? Have you really not seen the reason I've been making such faces? They weren't at you Hawke, they were for you"! Oh shit. What had he just done. He just confessed openly without a second though or even a chance to think about his words. This would not end well.

"What"?

"I..It was nothing..".

"Don't give me that shit Fen, you just confessed yourself didn't you"?

"..I-It's nothing as great as that..don't take it so seriously." Fenris said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He looked up from the spot on the ground he had averted his eyes to notice Hawke walking closer to him. Without and warning Hawke wrapped Fenris in his arms. "It's to late to drop out now. I've been waiting to hear those words for Maker knows how long. It's pathetic really..I even went as far as to get Isabella to hang all over me in front of you so maybe you'd get jealous and do something like this. It seemed it worked." Hawke smirked at Fenris who didn't get the joke at all. "You...what? So you're the reason I've been feeling like this? Because you made that whore do those things to get me upset"?

"Not upset Fen, I just wanted you to-"

"How could you do that?" Fenris yelled pulling out of Hawke's embrace. He looked at Hawke with disbelief as he backed up. "I have been driving myself crazy with thoughts of you and you only seem to try to make it worse by getting some Athra parda ne to hang all over you?" Fenris said hanging on the verge of tears. He looked down, not wanting Hawke to see his shameful state. "No Fenris, I wasn't the one who made you feel that way..you made yourself feel that way".

"Oh, so now it's all my fault for having feelings? I'm sorry Denarius didn't take those from me too"!

"Fenris! Never say that! Ever!" Hawke nearly ran to him, cupping his face in his hands and making him look up at him. Wiping a tear from Fenris's eye, he softly kissed his peach lips."I would never have done that if I knew it would start this. You are to precious to me Fenris for me to make a muck of things by doing something as stupid as that. When I said that you were the one making yourself feel that way, I meant that you had fallen in love with me. I, nor anyone, could make you have those kind of feelings. I'm sorry I did that, I just wanted to become apart of that area in your life. I see I went about it the entirely wrong way.." Hawke let one of his hands fall to his side as he looked down. Fenris stood there for a moment baffled by the events that just took place. Snapping back into reality, he realized that he had to make his feelings perfectly clear, and now was the last chance to do it. Fenris forced Hawke's gaze to meet his own and smiled. Hawke looked up in disbelief. "Did you just smile?" He said with his jaw hanging open. "Oh shut up." Fenris said seizing Hawke's mouth with his own. He took advantage of the fact that his mouth was open and slid his tongue in only slightly to see if it was truly wanted. Hawke retaliated with thrusting his own into Fenris's mouth. Fenris began to blush as he could feel the heat travelling from his mouth down his entire body. Hawke laughed into the kiss at the feel of the warmth his new lover was emanating. Before separating from the kiss, Hawke made sure to feel his way around every inch of Fenris's mouth. When he pulled away, Hawke noticed a shiver down Fenris's spine that made him jump. "So, I'm here and you're here. Is there a certain something you had in mind since we're here..._together?_'' Hawke said with a coy expression, teasing way the word 'together' rolled off of Hawke's tongue made Fenris jump for joy on the inside. Fenris rolled his eyes, grabbing Hawke's hand and motioning towards the bed room. "That's all I had to know!" Hawke said with a smile picking Fenris up and slinging him head first over his shoulder. "Hawke! Put me down, I can walk"!

"Oh but it is so much more sexier this way my dear".

Dear? Oh whatever, Fenris let Hawke have his way and carry him up the stone stairs leading to his bed room. Once inside Hawke turned and locked the door, to make sure no one would intrude on his perfect moment. Once the door was dealt with, Hawke threw Fenris on the bed and stood there taking in the moment. "What? Are you just going to stand there and look at me all night?" Fenris said sitting up. "No. I'm going to ravish you all night." Hawke replied confidently putting one knee slowly on the edge on the large, four post bed. Fenris blushed at the idea of having his whole invaded by Hawke all night. He didn't mind the idea one bit, but it still made him blush. Hawke slowly picked his other leg up and set it on the bed, then slowly put one of his hands on the thick, red and gold bed spread. "Maker! Would you hurry up? I'm not going to sit here all night waiting on you to get on the damn bed!" Fenris yelled, trying not to sound as eager as he really was. Hawke laughed as he hastily got the rest of the way on the mattress. Fenris didn't waste anytime as he pulled Hawke up to meet his mouth. Hawke immediately deepened the kiss my forcing his tongue into Fenris's mouth. At first all his attention was on the kiss, playing with Fenris's tongue as he battled for dominance, but soon Hawke's hands started to wonder. At first they were caressing Fen's face, but then they traveled lower, undoing his chest plate and throwing it to the floor. Fenris jumped at the clashing sound the silverite made against the hard stone, but forgot all about that when Hawke started nibbling on his lower lip. Next to go were his gauntlets. Hawke had them off within two minutes tops, now tugging at his skin tight button up shirt that needed to be removed...NOW. Still kiss Fenris, rougher now, he made he way past the shirt, which joined his armor on the floor, and slowly slid his hands into his pants, pulling them down ever so slowly. Fenris, of course, would have none of that. He started using his feet to roll off the tights as quick as he could. "Ooo, feisty aren't we?" Hawke said pulling away and watching how silly Fenris looked. "Hawke, I want you, right now. Please." Fenris said with deep lust filling his voice. Hawke took this as no time to fool around, but as a time to get serious and cater to every whim his love had. He grabbed the black tights and pulled them the rest on the way off, leaving Fenris in only his small clothes. Hawke looked up at Fenris who was panting fast with heavy eyelids, his face begging Hawke to take him. "Please.." Was all Fenris said before Hawke stripped him of the last piece of fabric in his way. Hawke swiftly undid the tie on his maroon colored robe and letting it hit the floor with the rest of the heap. He kicked off his slippers, watching them both go in different directions he pushed off his stripped bottom, revealing that Hawke had no small clothes on. In an instant he spark a reaction from his partner. Fenris's cock began to twitch with anticipation. Getting the sign, Hawke grabbed one of His legs and started leaving a stream of kisses from him foot up to his thigh. Once he reached the inside of his thigh, he began to leave bite marks that made Fenris buck his hips. Hawke licked his way up the rest of the lyrium stained leg as he began licking and sucking the head of Fenris's shaft. At first he was teasing him by going no further than that, but when Fenris let out moans and cries begging for more, Hawke took his full length into his mouth and started sucking and moving at a steady pace. Hawke stopped to lick the under of his manhood and nip at everything underneath that he could get his mouth around. Fenris's moans got louder as he started figitting under Hawke. He lifted his hand up to Fen's mouth, and it was not unknown what he wanted. Fenris began to lick and suck on Hawke's fingers, getting them nice and wet for the next step. He then brought his hand down to Fen's opening, slipping one finger inside. He growled at the intrusion at first but soon bucked his hips, begging for more once he started moving. After three fingers, he couldn't take it anymore. "H-Hawke..ugh, no..more. I'm going to...ah!" Fenris cried out, unable to finish his sentence as he spilled out inside Hawke's mouth. Hawke swallowed him whole, all except for the little bit of his seed which got on his cheek. Looking down through clenched eyes Fenris got red and hid his face in his palms. Hawke crawled up his body higher and removed his hands making Fenris watch as he licked the last of it from his fingers. Fenris moaned with anticipation from the sight, wanting more. Hawke smiled at such a noise. He sat up and reviled that he himself had a throbbing erection of his own. Fenris followed pursuit and got up on his knees only to bend down and take care of 'little Hawke'. Hawke was too big for him to take in fully, but he took him as far as he could. Fenris went in and out stopping to suck on the side of the pulsating member. Hawke threw his head back in pleasure as he grabbed Fen's silver locks in his hand and played with it in his hands. During sucking on Hawke, Fenris had gotten hard again and was paying his own rod some attention. Taking notice to this Hawke brought Fenris's head up to his and kissed him again. "Hawke"?

"Hmmm"?

"Fuck me".

Hawke smiled and ran his finger through the back of Fenris's hair as he grabbed a handful and forced the elf to kiss him. Hawke then wrapped his arms around Fenris, picking him up, and setting him on his lap. "Hawke, I want to ride you. "Fenris muffled through the kisses to Hawke. Hawke pulled back and looked at him, almost in disbelief. "Are you sure you can do that? Do you have any experience being with another man"?

"I was Denarius's slave. I'm sure you can imagine some of the things I was forced to do".

Hawke saddened at the thought of that bastard forcing Fenris to all these things, always against his will. But focusing his attention back to Fenris he nodded and maneuvered around until he lay flat on the bed. Fenris crawled his way on top of Hawke with his member pushing against his back. He started to blush and get embarrassed as he noticed how well Hawke could see _everything_ with him sitting like this. He sighed and shook the idea from his head. Hawke giggled as he figured out what Fenris was thinking about. Ignoring the outburst Fenris positioned himself over Hawke's wet cock. He went down until he felt the head of the shaft pushing against his opening. Breathing in deep, he went down further until he had all of the head inside him. It hurt more than Fenris had anticipated, but nothing like the first time it was done. Slowly he went down further and further taking it in more and more until he was all the way down to the hilt. He sighed with relief when it was done and all he had to focus on now was moving. "Fen, don't push yourself." Hawke said propping himself up on his elbows. Fenris just looked down at Hawke as he slowly picked himself up and dropped again. Doing this a few times, he picked up a steady pace and started moaning and moving faster. He had gotten used to the feeling of being filled again, but this time it was so much better. Randomly, his body lit up a glowing blue as he lost control. Fenris started going faster and faster, but he couldn't reach satisfaction just from his actions alone. "Ugh..Hawke, harder!" Fenris screamed as he came down hard on Hawke. Hawke moaned has he withdrew from Fenris, hearing him whine. He moved around and got Fenris on his knees with his ass in the air. Pushing at his opening, Hawke thrust into him slamming into his prostate and making him scream in ecstasy. Will Fenris whining and writhing under him, Hawke started making slow, hard strokes. Pulling out almost completely, then slamming back in. This became the constant rhythm as Fenris started meeting his thrusts with thrusts of his own. The pair turned into a moaning, sweaty mess as they both began reaching their climax. As Hawke felt himself on the verge of exploding, he heard quiet, muffled words coming from under him. "I-Inside..ah...cum inside. I w-want to feeeeel you"!

"Say may name Fen. Call it "!

"H-Haw...Hawke"!

"No...ah, my first name".

"...Garret!" Fenris screamed as he released all over the bed. Hearing his name said so lustfully made Hawke bend over and grab Fenris as he thrust once more deep inside his love as he exploded, getting light headed.

Sweat trickled down both their bodies as they collapsed together, intertwining their legs. The heavy pants and huffs soon calmed as the tiresome bodies began to relax and drift into a sweet sleep.

"Fenris? Are you awake"?

"If I was asleep could I answer that"?

"So you're awake"?

"...I am now Garret". Garret. That was the first time he had used his first name. Hawke smiled at the thought of only Fenris calling him that.

"Right, I'm sorry I just...I love you".

"And I you, now can I get some sleep"?

"Not until you say it".

"...I love you...thank you Garret. It was the most important thing to happen to me...ever. I won't forget this".

"It wasn't a problem, I've always wanted to see how far your tattoos went anyways." Hawke let out a rasp of a laugh do to his exhaustion. Fenris nodded at the attempted joke, Hawke wouldn't ruin this moment for him with idle chatter. He nuzzled himself into Hawke's chest and excepted the embrace from his arms. Fenris smiled to himself...he knew this was going to last, it wouldn't be just some petty tumble that could have happened with a tavern wench. And he also knew that this would happen again and again and again. Closing his eyes he slowly fell into a comfort that was better than anything he could have dreamed.

"Sleep well my love...I will always be your protection. When you can't count on anything in the world, count on me, because I will get this right. You will be the first thing in my life that I've done right, and I won't lose you, Fenris. I promise".


End file.
